1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing of an electronic product with three-dimensional modeling, such as a computer, independence type CD-ROM drive or stereo, more particularly to an extensible and detachable housing for arranging, assembling and maintaining each electronic element in the housing conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, several housings of personal computer have a detachable upper plate and side plate, a frame body installed in each of them for assembling each electronic element. Taiwan patent 440,127 discloses a computer housing composed of a base seat and upper cover. Taiwan patent 479,927 discloses a computer housing with twin-doors. The computer housings mentioned above are all assembled outside a frame body, electronic elements are all assembled inside the housing; the assembly and maintenance of electronic elements are very inconvenient because the space inside the housing is very small.
For improving the defects of the conventional computer housing mentioned above, the applicant of the present invention has filed patent applications of an expansible housing of a electronic device in many countries, the application numbers respectively are Taiwan patent application no. 9,2200,495, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,664, Japanese patent application no. U2003-000905 and Chinese patent application no. 03,201,337.X. Two of the patent applications mentioned above have already been granted with utility patents in Taiwan and Japan. The patent discloses an expansible housing structure for a electronic device used to install electronic elements in the housing conveniently, and receiving grooves for electronic elements is combined therewith so as to allow the housing to have both framing function to simplify the structure of the frame body and special detachable pivoting elements for expanding and assembling the housing conveniently.